Costumes and First Dates
by SalSassy
Summary: One shot set two years after Slaves of Las Vegas. Lady Heather and Catherine bump into each other in a place that shows Heather a different side of the redhead CSI


**I ventured into writing Lady Heather/ Catherine because of Rayleighn, SuedeGirl, lovefan81, csi-kris, angelaumbrello, Errol's Feather, and cd11's brilliant writing of these two. I can definitely give credit where it's due. I joined these awesome writers and explored my femslash side for the first time.**

 **A/N: Set 2 years after Slaves of Las Vegas. Everything is roughly the same except for the fact that Catherine and Sofia Curtis are really good friends. Written as a one shot but I haven't decided if I'll write a sequel. Enjoy!**

"Yeah I don't really see how that applies to me." Catherine spoke into her cell phone as she pulled her wallet out of her purse. _"I think it's a good idea." Sofia Curtis responded._

"Oh yeah and why is that?" _"Because you need to get out and have some fun."_ "And if I don't want to go?" _"Tough cause you're my date."_ Catherine rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. _"Well I gotta go so we'll talk later."_ "Bye Fia." " _Bye Red."_

Catherine turned her attention back to the cashier. "Ma'am your total is $2,732.15" Catherine pulled out her credit card and swiped. The cashier finished her transaction and Catherine grabbed her bags and turned to walk out the store. She wasn't paying attention and ran into someone else. She dropped her phone and kneeled down to grab it. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Catherine?"

Catherine's bright blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as she looked up into the cat green eyes of the woman in front of her. "Lady Heather? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Heather chuckled and brushed her long bangs out of her face. "Which part is surprising? The fact that you've seen me in the daylight or the fact that I ran into you leaving a place like this?" Catherine felt her face turn beet red and she nervously ran a hand through her hair. Heather noticed Catherine's embarrassment and smiled to herself. She took a couple of steps closer to the blushing redhead and gently grabbed her wrist. "This is nothing to be ashamed of Catherine. You're a woman with a desire to feel attractive to everyone around you. You really don't have to try that hard."

Catherine looked down at the La Perla bags in her hand and got a sudden boost of confidence. She moved in so close to Heather that she could feel her breath on her lips. "Is this were you tell me yet again that I'd make a great dominatrix?" Heather gave Catherine a warm smile and ran her index finger lightly across Catherine's jaw. "I meant what I said two years ago. You definitely have everything it takes to be a great dominatrix." Catherine tried to ignore the stirring of excitement that coursed through her body as she felt Heather's finger on her face. She didn't know why she was so drawn to Heather but in that moment there were so many things she wanted to do to her. Heather pulled her finger back and Catherine nearly whimpered at the loss of contact.

Heather cleared her throat as she tried to dampen down her own arousal. Catherine Willows had always been a woman that Heather was deeply attracted to-ever since Catherine showed interest and intrigue into her lifestyle. Heather eyed Catherine's bags. "Someone is in for quite a surprise.", Heather managed to say while successfully disguising her jealousy for Catherine's secret companion. Catherine's deep belly laugh slightly surprised the slim brunette. "No, nothing like that. I'm going to an adult costume party with a few friends and this is part of my costume." "Lingerie is part of your costume? What exactly are you going as?" Heather asked with a raised brow.

Catherine started to blush again and looked down at the ground. "Uh, my-my-my friend Sofia chose our costumes and she made me a….dominatrix." Catherine stuttered out before whispering the last part. Heather's smile was sinister and spread across her face and she practically beamed at the redhead. "So, what's your friend going to be?" Catherine didn't look up but answered, "Fia's gonna be a prisoner I think or maybe an Egyptian goddess. I'm not really sure." Catherine felt her body shaking as Heather trailed her thin finger down the length of Catherine's arm. "So, you're costume is just lingerie? A _great_ dominatrix always wears leather. Do you have any?" Catherine nodded her head and grabbed Heather's hand before it left her body. "I don't have any props. Any suggestions?"

Catherine felt her pulse race as Heather pressed their bodies together. "I have numerous suggestions but I guess the simplest one would be a whip and leather boots. I can loan you one if you like." Catherine backed away slightly and shook her head. "No I couldn't do that. You use those for your business." "I do have personal toys that I wouldn't mind sharing with you." Heather said with a small smirk. "Am I making you uncomfortable Catherine?"

"No, nothing like that." "I can tell that you're lying Catherine. It's in your body language." Catherine's head shot up in surprise but her face mimicked a challenging expression. "And just what does my body language say Lady Heather?"

"That you are trying very hard to hide your attraction to me. You gnaw at the inside of your cheek whenever I get close to you which shows me that you're not used to the effect that I have on you. Whenever I touch you, your pulse jumps and your face flushes. This tells me that you are possibly lettng you mind wander into dangerous territory. When I remove my hands from your body, your eyebrows furrow together as you try to hide your mild disappointment. Finally, when I offered to loan you a personal prop of mine, you rushed to tell me no. I'm assuming you said no because you don't want to make another trip out to my home."

Catherine couldn't believe that Heather had just read her like a book. She always thought that she was pretty good at hiding how she felt, but none of that stood a chance when she was standing in front of Heather Kessler. Catherine felt like a virgin all over again that was pining over her first crush. It was uncomfortable and she didn't like it. She was used to being in control. She was used to being a Heather. Catherine straightened her spine and said, "Why would I not want to make another trip to your home." Heather gingerly grabbed Catherine's chin as she moved in closer to the woman, "Because you wouldn't want to leave this time. If I'm wrong, then just say so but you and I both know that I'm not." Before Catherine could respond, her phone rang and she saw that it was Sofia. "I've got to go Lady Heather."

XXXXX

When Catherine finally got home, she raced to get ready. She had just squeezed into the black neoprene desire bodysuit with suspender straps when her doorbell rang. She threw her robe on and raced down the stairs. She swung open the white door and saw Sofia standing on the other side with a red trench coat on. The tall blonde walked inside Catherine's house and immediately went into the kitchen. Catherine groaned and Sofia turned around with a smile, "What I'm hungry." "You're always hungry." "Are you done getting dressed?" Catherine's eyes nearly bugged out. "No! Fia I'm nowhere near done."

Catherine rushed back upstairs and into her bedroom. She shrugged the robe off and looked at herself in the mirror. The bustier was hugging her in all the right places and amplifying the goods perfectly. She grabbed her tiny leather skirt and wiggled into it as fast as she could. Once that was done, Catherine grabbed the abdominal corset, which would only further show off her breasts and tiny waist, and held it to her body. "Fia, I need your help." Catherine called out. Eventually she heard the click of heels just as Sofia entered her bedroom with a tiny prisoner jumpsuit on that made her legs look even longer. She put the final piece of strawberry cake in her mouth and walked over to help Catherine lace up the back of the corset. Once that was done, Sofia took a minute to admire the amount of effort Catherine put into her costume. She actually looked like a dominatrix. Catherine applied a smoky eye and wine red lipstick to her face before pulling her hair into a tight ponytail nearly on top of her head. She turned and saw Sofia eating another piece of cake. "Want some Red?" "NO. I can barely breathe in this damn outfit so there's no way in hell I'm going to bust out of it by eating cake." "You're such a drama queen." "And you're a glutton." "Yeah, but a cute glutton. Are you ready Jezebel?" "I may not be able to breathe right now but if you call me Jezebel again, I'll kick your ass."

"Someone is really getting into their role", Sofia muttered as she laughed.

XXXXX

The party was in full swing as Catherine told Sofia about her run-in earlier that day with Lady Heather. "So why in the hell are you here with me?" Catherine rolled her eyes, "Because you asked me to be." "Fine. So answer this question for me, was she right?" "Of course she was right but it can't happen." "Why not?" "What do you mean why not? People will talk."

"Screw what people have to say. What's the real reason?" Catherine blew out her breath as she ordered another drink. "Lady Heather radiates this aura of control and power. She's built a pretty good life for herself. I mean don't get me wrong, I have too but nothing like what she has. I'm not good enough for her."

Sofia looked at Catherine as if she had two heads before throwing her shot back and asking for another. "Why do you jump to conclusions Red? She probably just wants to bed you and your planning a white picket fence life. Although it might be a chained fence surrounding a sex dungeon" Catherine glared at Sofia before biting out, "It's not funny." Sofia doubled over in laughter. "It is just a little bit. Go sleep with her and have fun. You're the one that said you don't really want a serious relationship and that you'd keep your options open. I'm just nudging you in the right direction. Go let the woman make you scream in pleasure or pain. Hell, maybe even both." Catherine looked at Sofia with puppy dog eyes before laying her head down on her forearms. After about 10 minutes, she lifted her head and decreed that she go to Heather's place. She got off the stool, bid Sofia good night and got in her car.

Catherine slowly walked up to Heather's massive front door. Her stomach did flip flops before she even raised her hand to ring the doorbell. A few beats passed before the door was pulled open and a normally reserved Lady Heather was fighting to keep her tongue in her mouth and not droll all over Catherine. "How was your party?" "Nice. A lot of energy." Heather raised a perfect brow and let her eyes unabashedly run over the length of Catherine body. She noticed how the long leather boots crept up Catherine's legs and cut off just under her barely there miniskirt. She saw how the corset accentuated the already small torso and sat beautifully against the black lace bodice underneath. She kept dragging her eyes along until they saw the cocky grin and the twinkle in those baby blue eyes. Catherine made the first move by blurting out, "I'm no good at one-night stands. I used to be but then I fell into the habit of trying to make something work with them. I'm lousy at dating and rarely have time for anyone. My daughter is my life as well as my constant headache. As much as I want to have sex with you, I simply can't because I want more. I want to k now the real you and not the 'I'll crack you with a whip while smiling' you. I want you to know that I love singing and dancing to songs in my socks and I love bubble baths." Catherine stopped for a moment to breath before biting her lip and saying, "I've totally freaked you out because I was rambling. This was such a bad idea."

Heather's chuckle made Catherine crash back to reality. "What's so funny?" "You're really cute when you ramble and get all tongue tied." Heather stepped aside and motioned for Catherine to come inside. "What are you doing?" "As much as I would enjoy having my wicked way with you, first dates don't usually start unless we're both in the same room." "Wait are you serious? This is actually a first date with you?" Heather gave Catherine a dazzling smile. "Yes. Besides I'd love to see you dancing in your socks."


End file.
